Sacrifices
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: On a date, England lets America know how he feels about their dating spot.  When America realizes he's been neglecting England's feelings, he gets advice from a surprising source and learns he needs to make sacrifices.


**I have no explanation for this either. I'm just REALLY in the mood to write USXUK.**

**This is not like Revolution, but it has France in it. But this time he's being helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England sighed sadly as he looked around the McDonalds. He scratched his head just behind his ear, and looked down as America ordered a feast for himself. The younger country looked at England smiling, "What do you want?" He asked.

England looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He said and looked down again.

"Hey, you wanted to come to dinner with me." America said curiously, trying to look into his lover's face, but England refused to look back. "I thought you were gonna eat with me."

_And I thought you were gonna take me to an actual restaurant._ England thought bitterly, but held his tongue, and shook his head, turning away and going to a table. He hesitated looking at the chair and sighed. He sat down, resting his hands in his lap as his stomach growled. He grimaced. _I hate burgers._

America arrived a bit later with a tray piled with food. England looked up at it and looked back down at the surface of the table. America began to scarf down the burgers and fries and talked in mumbles, his mouth full of chewed food. England only shrugged. After so many years he had learned to understand America when his mouth was full, but he had nothing really to say in reply. America swallowed and looked at his lover concerned. "Iggy? Is something wrong?"

England raised his green eyes to look at America, but simply let them fall back down and shook his head. "Hey, come on, what's wrong?" America asked, sitting closer to England, gripping his shoulder.

"It's just-." England stopped and looked at America, his eyes looked so sad it tore America's heart right in two. "I thought we were going to a _real_ restaurant. You know, with waiters and chefs; not cashiers and fry cooks." America didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth, but England laughed, in a self deprecating way, and shook his head at himself. "You always take me here, I don't know why I expected something different."

"Oh, gosh, England, I'm sorry." America said, feeling slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Never once had he bothered to think about England's wants. Not to mention he completely forgot England hated burgers. "I never thought-."

England shrugged and rubbed his arm. "Thanks for inviting me out, but I think I'll go home." He stood up and waved goodbye. "See you, America."

"England, wait-." America attempted to stand up, trying to slide quickly out of the booth, but England just smiled sadly and shook his head and left. "W-Wait…."

* * *

"I really screwed up." America groan, hitting his head on the conference table. He was supposed to have driven England to the summit with him, but England had called him that morning telling him not to bother with it America hit his head on the desk again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What in the world is wrong with you, America." France asked, sounding annoyed. "You are shaking the whole table!"

"I'm sorry, France." America said, slumping against his arm. "I upset England and I don't know what to do."

France raised an eyebrow and moved a seat closer. _A _love_ crisis. My specialty._ "Well what did you do?" He asked, sounding like a couples counselor.

"I took him out to eat." America said, looking up at the French nation.

"That doesn't seem very upsetting. Was it like a first date or something?"

"No, I'd taken him out to eat loads of times." America said, looking taken aback. "I'm not that much of a neglectful boyfriend!"

"Well… where did you take him?" France asked.

"McDonalds."

It was France's turn to hit his head on the desk. "Stupid America! That does not constitute at all as a decent dating spot! You have no romance in your body! No man or woman wants to go on a date to a fast food joint!"

"I like McDonalds! England never said where he wanted to go." America defended, sitting up at full height.

"Did you ever think to ask him?" France countered, eying the other nation.

America opened his mouth to retort. He paused thinking back to all the times he had taken England out on dates. His mouth snapped back shut and he slumped forward. "No…."

"Aha! Well, maybe you should consider his feelings as well." France countered a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Your right, but I don't like fancy restaurants. The food's too small and expensive and you have to wear suffocating clothes." America whined.

France rolled his eyes. "England didn't complain about going to McDonalds with you all this time except recently, yes? Maybe you should think about making sacrifices for him. England hates burgers. If he ate one it was probably to make you happy. Do you love him?"

America blushed, but replied fiercely, "Of course!"

"Then you have to do something he likes. And it doesn't always have to be McDonalds or a fancy restaurant. It can be a casual sit-down restaurant, or even a picnic. If you want to keep England, then you better start making him happy."

* * *

America tried not to tug at the blazer that hugged his arms. He hated wearing suits. Especially ones that were tailored to actually fit him. He sighed and looked up at the ornate door-knocker and swallowed. It was for England. He knocked on the door and waited. A little later he heard the locks tumble and England opened the door. For once he wasn't nicely dressed. He wore pajama pants and a tight fitting t-shirt. His hair was messier than normal and he looked surprised to see America.

"England, get dressed." America stated, pushing his way into the entrance hall.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" England asked, ignoring America's bluntness.

"I'm taking you out, now get dress." America stated, holding himself at full height.

"America-." England said, looking ready to protest. America kissed him immediately, swallowing up any further words, making the shorter nation blush.

"Come on. You'll be happy with where we're going, I promise." America stated, smiling. "Now get dressed. That shirt hugs your body in ways that are turning me on." He whispered, grabbing England's ass.

"Mm, America!" England eeped, blushing. "I'm going, I'm going." He said, running up the stairs. America laughed and went into England's sitting room. He saw the make shift fort. Snacks were waiting on a side table with juice and beer. A blanket lay in a pile on the sofa. Before the sofa were DVDs; all romantic movies.

_He wants a romantic relationship? _America thought looking through the movies. Most he had seen with England by his request. He never knew England had been trying to tell him something.

"Okay, I'm ready." England made his way into the room, wearing a gray suit that fitted his body perfectly. America smiled and took England's hand in his. "Where are we going?" England asked. He tried to hide his apprehensiveness, but a bit shined through.

"You'll see."

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit with candles in the middle of the table. The tables were set for five courses and had crisp white, clean linen table cloths covered every table. The waiters were finely dressed and proper. The chairs were wooden with cushions and looked old fashioned. There was carpeting on the floor as opposed to tiling. America bit his cheek to keep from saying something offensive. He felt very uncomfortable, but England looked pleased so he at least tried to look it too.

They ordered and America smiled at England, reaching across the table and taking England's hand in his, stroking the skin tenderly. "Are you happy, Iggy?" He asked, looking into England's eyes.

England blushed and laced his fingers into America's, smiling back. "Yes, America. Thank you."

* * *

**Sacrifices- End**

**In all honesty... I've never been into a McDonalds. I know it revolutionized the food industry, alongside with the automobile. But that I read in Fast Food Nation. Did you notice I didn't put much detail in what the McDonalds interior looks like? Never been in one. Never eaten McDonalds.**

**I don't know if England hates burgers. I hate burgers so I sorta added a bit off myself to him. I'm Englush it works.**


End file.
